Tainted Cherry Blossom
by Heaven and Hell's Fallen Angel
Summary: Sakura has a special ability that she doesn't know of but the Akatsuki do. They want Sakura for there own sadistic reasons. Especially itachi he has something bigger in store for her. slave, rape, akatsuki but mainly itachi ,pregnancy. killing
1. Chapter 1

Sorry i am in the process of doing or my good friend who can write better than me it editing and doing chapter 3 and 4 yeah so read this it is edited not by me a friend it may be different i dont know how she rewrote it i am too lazy at night and i am reading a manga right now so ........ read.

This is my first story.

I do not own Naruto.

"I'm tired." I said as I got up from my families private training grounds yawning. "Hey sis'! What's wrong you've been tired a lot lately" said Haine as she came threw the gates. Haine is 13, I'm 3 years older than her. It hurts me a little whenever I think about her age, it always brought back the memories of when I was that age. I still miss Sasuke; we are still looking for him.

After I didn't respond after a while Haine started to wave her hands in my face and said, "Hello! Sis' now why are you daydreaming"

I looked at her with annoyed eyes and after a while responded, "What do you want Haine?"

"Sis are you really o.k? Anyway dinner is ready so I'll see you inside." Once she stopped talking she turned around and left. I just stood there thinking about what might be going on inside that head of hers.

I was just standing there looking threw my green eyes. Everyone loves my eyes; they are unique as I was the only one in my family with them. Whenever I'd ask my parents who I got it from, they would just change the topic. So eventually I just gave up asking, I could tell they were relieved when I stopped; but our parents died two years ago during a mission. Now it's just me and Haine. But everything under the Haruno name is now left to me now. I have never been so tired in my life, with all the work that comes with being the heir of a family and even though Haine tries to help it's never any enough, she just can't help me with everything.

Once I got of my trance I mumbled, "Hmm…I miss you so much Sasuke." unknowingly I started to blush, I turned to where Haine went and left to go eats. When I got to the dinning room Haine already had the plates out.

"Hey sis' how was it for you when you were a genin?" when Haine asked again, though all I could say was that it was ok she kept asking. Ever since Sasuke left all I did was think about getting stronger, stronger to bring him back. So now three years later and I'm an ANBU captain. Maybe I was too got caught up into getting stronger I forgot a little bit about the past and suddenly I am realizing this now. Something must be wrong with me.

I took the option of small talk instead of thinking of the past. "So Haine, how are you missions going?"

"Hmmm…they are all boring. My team and I are currently training for the upcoming Chuunin exams though so soon we will be getting better missions."

"Wow do the chuunin exams sure bring back memories. Haine, would you like me to help train you and your team?"

"Wow that would be so awesome sis! To train with an ANBU captain."

"Remember not to tell anybody or else I might get in trouble, but anyway how about we start early tomorrow morning?"

"Cool! I'm done eating so I'm going to tell my teammates. I'm going to tell them to meet at our training ground okay"

"Okay. Make sure your careful coming home."

"Okay." and with that Haine left.

As I finished eating I couldn't help but go outside. When I looked at the full moon, I couldn't help myself and cry. As I wiped my tears away from my face I went inside to go to sleep.

******

From the distance there were two shadows watching the unexpected sorrow filled teen. "When do we get her, we have been watching her for two months all ready." said the taller man that has a large sword on his back.

"Soon, just wait a little bit longer"

"I can't wait." Once that was said the two figures molded into the darkness around them, the last thing seen is two read eyes.

*****

The next morning I got up at 4:30. That time is normal for me now a day, because ever since my parents died I've had to start taking over the paper work for the clan. The Haruno clan has gotten smaller over the years. My mother and father were the head of the clan, which makes me the heir, I wasn't suppose to get the full pleasure of being the head until I'm eighteen. Since no one wants do the paperwork or act as the head until I come of age it left me taking over the clan and all of the work that comes with it. As I passed Haine's room I noticed she was still asleep. I could tell that if I was never born she would not be able to be so care free and take over the clan by herself, she would most likely in the end to actually be used by one of our uncles and aunts that are wicked.

"Oh how life pains me". I went on to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When I finished I washed my plates and went on to my study. Being the head of the clan it's great points as well, for one we have a huge house. When I went into my study, which was more like a library with all the books in there, on my desk, I saw that there was a little bit of paperwork. "Oh thank Kami." I mumbled, then went on to finish it.

After a while I noticed Haine's presence outside the door just standing there, once it started getting annoying how she was not going to say anything I put down my pen since I just finished the last paper, looked at her and said, "What do you want so early in the morning Haine?" She took that chance to came in to my study.

"Well I was wondering if you needed any help." I could tell that Haine was a little disturbed; she does not like it if she thinks I am over working my self.

"No it is ok I'm already done there wasn't that much paperwork for today."

"Oh okay." Haine then smiled at me, she wasn't tense anymore. "Onee-sama I hate it when you wake up super early to do this. It's too much of a strain on you." Haine looked up at me with her worried eyes. She respects me a lot but she only calls me 'Onee-sama' when she's really worried about me.

"I'm fine Haine don't worry". I then got up from my desk and went towards her. As I was in front of her I laid my hand right on her left shoulder and gave a warm smile. "So Haine let's get to the training grounds, your team mates are going to be here soon". Haine then smiled back and we left towards the yard. It was still a little dark outside, but the sun was starting to rise.

"Sakura-nee I'm going to be at the gate so they don't get lost". I just looked at her and she left. About 15 minutes later I saw three pint sized figures coming my way.

"Sakura-nee, Sakura-nee these are my team-mates. The guy with the overly depressed look is Shunsuke. The hyperactive one is Kisuke, they are brothers". When Haine finished I couldn't help but stare at shunsuke he looked so much like Sasuke. He had raven hair, the same dull eyes, he even had Sasuke's silent feature down. The other Kisuke had spiky blue hair; it was kind of weird, he reminded me of Naruto. But unlike Sasuke and Naruto these two were truly brothers. I then started to giggle at the irony. All three of them started to look at me like I was crazy.

"Well now that's over with I guess you now who I am already and if you don't I am Haruno Sakura. So let's get started with the training, why don't you guys show me what your good at. Why not you first Shunsuke?" "Hn" was all he said.

He stepped forward to the middle of the grounds and started forming some hand signs. As he finished he put the tips of his fingers to his lips and fire came out. As I watched I was amazed, after all it is rare for a genin to know such strong fire jutsus. The only other person I now that is capable of doing so is Sasuke. The jutsu went on for about Two minutes, I was very impressed but curious. 'I think I'll keep an eye on this one and maybe his brother too after I see what he does' I though. Once Shunsuke finished Kisuke then came up.

"Well now it's my turn! Hey! Hey! Haine watch me! watch me!"

"Okay I'll watch you" Haine said with a giggle.

As Kisuke did many hand signs water started to appear around him. After a while he released the jutsu. As he released it the water around him came falling down. Haine and Shunsuke then got wet. But as I saw the water falling I puffed away, 'how unlucky for them.' I thought giggling.

"hahaha you two are soaking wet!" He tried to say in between his laughts.

"It's all because of you Kisuke" Haine said loudly. With a small "Hn" from Shunsuke. As I watched all three of them I started giggle again under a cherry blossom tree. The wind then started to blow threw my hair. All three children then stop and looked my way. I had my eyes closed, but they didn't think I noticed. Haine then started running up to me.

"Sakura-nee I knew it you are tired from waking up early today."

"No Haine I'm ok"

"No your not, you work too hard I don't care if you did promise I want you to go to your room and go to bed"

I opened my eyes looking at her with a cold glance.

" uhhh please"

"well since you said please" I got up and went towards the boys since that was the way to the house.

"I am sorry about this morning but I really am tired due to family work, maybe some other time I may help you train."

"Hn"

"it's ok" said the now blushing Kisuke.

"Well if you do not mind I will take my leave." I then left them with a puff of smoke.

"Hey why are you guy's smirking at each other"

"No reason" Kisuke answered while Shusuke shrugged.

The trio then started to train with each other. From that puff of that smoke I reappeared in my room and looked at my clock, it said 7:30 A. M. I then turned to my bed without changing and went to sleep.

*****

"Hello you three how's it going?" then from a puff of smoke happened and came out Kakashi. Since Sakura and Naruto were independent ninjas already they didn't need a team anymore, especially Sai, he just shows up every once in a while, but if they are needed to they will form the team again. Since Kakashi has way too much time on his hands he decided to be a Jonin teacher to another team, but too much irony of the whole situation is getting to his head. How his own team resembled his old one, and how the new children of konoha is now in that position, he hope that nothing is going to happen to them like the last two generation, he is going to lose his head if it doesn't stop soon.

"So what are you guys doing at Sakura's house?"

"Well we were going to train with sis' but she has been over working herself so I sent her to bed."

"Haine I compliment your bravery towards your sister she may be Konohas Sweet cherry blossom but that cherry blossom comes with quite a temper sometimes."

"......." a kunai was then thrown towards Kakashi."You know not many people know this but I hate it when people talk about me either good or bad Kakashi-sensei. What the hell are you doing here? Why are you not reading you stupid books somewhere else or better yet throw the damn thing away."

"Ah, yes how I have greatly forgotten how bad your temper is when you wake up from a nape. A lesson to you kids, woman need there beauty sleep."

"Go screw yourself."

"Well I have to go now, goodbye children. " then with a puff of smoke kakashi left.

"Sakura-nee why are you dressed like that?" So it seems someone finally noticed after that relatively small spat. I was wearing a white kimono that had a red dragon with a black rose in its mouth going around my body. The kimono covered my body perfectly, throughout the years my curves came in, as well as some cleavage.

"I have some business to do in town, I'll be back later don't worry." Being the head of the clan some things need to be kept in order, like paperwork, meetings, and so on. I don't want Haine to get to into the things I do for our small clan, it's not anything messed up it's just she is too young to be in this type of world. I then started to walk towards the gate just noticing how the two boys were still there and staring at me. Oh well boys will be boys.

"Hey guys why don't we follow my sister to where she's going, I bet it'll be great training for stealth in the chuunin exams"

The two brothers then looked at each other. There was a moment of silence as if they were using telepathy to talk to each other.

"Sure why not" shunsuke answered for the both of the.

The three of them then disappeared into the trees tops. As I walked down the streets of Konoha I already knew that the three would follow me. "Strange, oh well" I then shrugged of the feeling of it, I still have an hour and a half until the meeting I am to attend to. It has something to do with the Hokage. I guess I'll find out soon enough what it is.

As I came back to reality from my thoughts, I sensed their chackra waves. "Hmm I think it's time to have a little fun" I then stopped and turned around pretending like I didn't now three little genin were following me. I mean for crying out load I'm an Anbu captain how could I not sense a couple of genin. But what turned them off was when I sudden vanished. To tell the truth I don't like moving with the smoke it's to much of a sore thump. Vanishing silently is more my thing. I call it my Flash step. As I left the three then came out of hiding to the spot I was just previously in.

"Do you thing she found out already?" Haine was a bit curious.

"Cool! Does she always do this?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Well yeah"

"So I say she didn't, let's find her!" the three genin then fanned out in search of the pink haired ninja.

_Hope you all liked the first chapter, don't worry this is just the first it will get better in the next chapter I promise. _

_But so you don't get antsy here is a preview._

Sakura

"There is no way in hell that I am going with you and I'm not going down without a fight." 

hope you like see you next time and please review and give me your opinion on how you would like the story to come out I would greatly take it into consideration. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

hi hi the second chapter is up i hope you like TEEHEE

Sorry for chap 2 being late but i would like more reviews then ill put chapter 3 up fast dont worry since its the summer it will be fast

recap:

Kisuke

"so I say she didn't let's find her" the three genin then fanned out in search of the pink haired kunoichi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

An hour and fifteen minutes later.

"ow my god we suck like hell"haine was freaking out from the fact that she couldn't find her older sister.

"Haine if we can't find you sister than there is no way in hell we are going to pass the chuunin exams. I mean I thought we would at lest find her fast" kiskuse was completly out of breath. The fact that an hour had already passed had pissed him off.

"........ well I'm sorry if I'm not that easy to find , I thought that was a good thing." the three were mislead by my voice. They didn't expect me to be standing in front of them.

"sis were have you been we've been looking everywhere for you" I could tell haine was trying to hide the fact that they were just following me.

"well aparently you didn't check everywere, tell me did you check your shadows" as I said that the three then turned around to look at there shadows. As they looked at there shadows they saw a hand that wasn't there own starting to wave at them. "you three are so cute, you mean to tell me that i was actually following you guys for an hour and you didn't even notice me, that must be embarrassing for you guys." I then started to laugh at them but they got mad.

"thats not funny" Shunsuke and kisuke both said at once, i could tell that there pride got hurt a little bit.

"........" i couldn't help but laugh some more.

"so tell me did you even think to look at your shadow?" I was amused of how disappointed they were. "look here's a good lesson learned, when searching for the enemy try looking in the most possible place that no one would ever be in."

They all then replyed a simple "ok" to me and all of a sudden it started to rain.

"ow no sakura-nee you beautiful dress is going to get ruined."

"no fear haine I brought an umbrella with me I kind of new it was going to rain....." there I go again just how did I know that, I mean I didn't even check the weather today. "anyway you three should get home already it's going to get harder"

The three then nodded and left in a puff of smoke.

"ok let's see how much time do I have left? hmm ten more minutes that should be enough." I then went of towards the hokage tower.

When I arrived there I noticed shizune waiting for me. "hello sakura, everyone is waiting for you, tsunade-sama asked me to come and wait for you to show you the way to the meeting room."

" thanks shizune even if it was an order that was nice of you to do so, but I already know the way...." damn there I go again. How would I possibly know that, if tsunade is sending shizune to lead me then I obviously wouldn't. This is starting to scare me a little.

As shizune lead the way we ended up on the top floor of the Hokage tower. We then arrived at two double-doors, Shizune then knocked on it and heard a very loud "come in". As we went inside i saw Tsunade sitting at the head seat sitting at both ends of her where the elders and some other important people.

"Sakura i am glad that you made it in time, the matter we are going to discuss are going to be very important for everyone and the village" tsunade was glad to see me, but no everyone else i cant imagine how she can manage to be the Hokage.

"Sakura sit" By the way Tsunades voice was she wanted to get the meeting over with. I bet when its done she'll probably sneak off and go drinking. The meeting then commenced.

About two hours later the meeting ended and let me tell you that was one long meeting, i mean who knew the Hokage had to deal with so many things. That must be one kick in the ass. As i exited out the hokage tower I noticed that it was still raining. "hmmmm i always feel that the rain is crying for someone, hmf must be my heart. ow well." I then took out my umbrella and walked the rest of the way home. The walk home was nice and peaceful, there were kids playing in the rain people running home and even people that just enjoyed the rain were outside. Konoha is such a beautiful place. I then made it to the compound but even with the reduced amount of people in my clan i couldn't help but think it sounded too quiet even with the rain. I carefully then walked to the main house. "Haine are you home?" I called out her name to reassure that she was but i got no answer. As i took of my shoes in the front of the house i then started to search for her. "Haine were are you?..... O MY GOD! What the hell are you two doing in my house, you scared the crap out of me for a second, shouldn't you be with my sister?!"_(my version (WTH)_ When i came into the living room i saw Shunsuke and Kisuke sitting on the sofa in the dark.

"Haine isn't here Sakura" Shunsuke voice suddenly got deeper.

"Then were is she?" i was completely confused by the fact that if they knew she wasn't here, then why were they in my house?

"She's with her real team-mates hidden in the basement"

"WHAT!?" then in front of me the two teenaged brothers were surrounded by smoke. When the smoke started to fade away i was the silhouette of two fully grown men. Before the smoke was gone i ran out the house. They noticed soon after and ran after me. "Who are you, what do you want!?" you couldn't tell but there was fear in her voice. Sakura then safely made it outside to the training grounds. But that was a mistake she should have gone to a place were there were people around not in a secluded area. At least if there were people around no one would pull a stunt.

"My my, the cherry blossom seems very offensive" the two men then appeared in front of Sakura. It was her mistake to stop there.

"U-U- Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame" fear could not express what sakura was feeling right now as she said the names of the two men in front of her.

"aww she didn't shutter when she said my name, does she no fear me Itachi" Kisame had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Haruno Sakura-san you are to come with us." Itachi then pulled his hand up and pointed a finger at me. Thats it i was trapped in his genjutsu. But not for long i'm not an anbu captain for nothing. As soon as i entered the world of his genjustu i released it.

"There is no way in hell that i am going with you and I'm not going without a fight" I was then starting to back away in fear though. Come on think of it i am an ANBU Captain against two rouge S-class ninja's. Im screw but that doesn't mean i can't put up a fight.

"Please we don't want to hurt you, none the less put a scar on that beautiful face of yours." Itachi was then narrowing his eye's on me. God the more I look at him i see Sasuke.

"what are you a Pedophile get away from me! Especially you Fish boy what are you 30" I stuck my tongue out. I know it isn't the wisest moment but that comment was funny.

"30! I'm not 30 im 22" Kisame was full of anger with that comment."anyway your still coming with us princess." Then out of no where Itachi appeared in back of me and got a pressure point. God dammit it was the same one sasuke hit when he left me on that bench. I then fell forward onto the shoulder of Kisame.

******

"what the hell just happened" Haine was waking up from the slumber she was just in. "Hay why am i tied up Haa Shunsuke, Kisuke is that you." Haine was in total confusion of what was happening.

"Haine thank god you are here you cant believe what happened to us, we have been down here for two months." Kisuke was very tired from the sound of his voice.

"what two months we were just practicing this morning."

"Haine that wasn't us" Shunsuke decided to enter the conversation.

"then who was it."

"well we were together at home then out of no were two men nocked us out and we have been here ever since."

"wait i always have a pocket knife in my shoe" haine then took of her shoes. while she was wiggling the shoe between her feet the blade fell out.

"Out get the knife and cut the rope." Shunsuke then grabbed the knife since it was closer to him and cut the rope.

******

"come on lets go everyone has been waiting for a long time for there Cherry Blossom" Itachi and Kisame then vanished into the forest.

"what are we going to do first with her Itachi."

"well first we have to make sure that she will never leave and we have to watch over Konoha. Sooner or later they will find out that she is missing. As night started to fall they made it to the hide out. It was a cave on the side of an enormous mountain at the edge of the rice country. Far away from the hidden leaf village. As they entered inside Sakura was still asleep.

"Pain-sama were back" both itachi and kisame said at the same time.

"look at our beautiful little cherry blossom asleep well that wont last for long, is everyone here" Pain then turned around to see.

"Yes"

"ok lets all say hello to our new pet." Pain then got closer to sakura and put a bracelet on her wrist. Put as soon as Pain put the bracelet on her it sent electricity threw her body and woke her up.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I then opened my eyes to see all the members of Akatsuki in front of me. ( In my story non of them are dead and there is no Tobi. sorry for the people who do like tobi.)

"hahaha i like her scream already" Hidan was laughing with the most sinister smile i have ever seem.

"Were am i LET ME GO, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!?" i was starting to flip out once i saw all the Akatsuki members. "AAAAAAAH" I screamed again feeling an enormous amount of energy going threw my body.

"Shhhh little blossom you are ours now and that thing on you is a very special present. That bracelet has charms that represent our rings and with that you are connected to us, only we can take them off. And it lets us punish you any way we want" said Pain "well everyones charm except kanons, She not a lesbian." Pain was then pointing at Kanon who was leaving the room.

"LESBIAN!? what the hell are you going to go to me."

"all in do time, all in do time but first we have to brake you in to make sure you know the position you are in" Then my eyelids started to get heavy and i feel into a deep slumber, the next thing i knew i was in a small chamber with my hands and feet chained to the walls. I would have expected that much but i couldnt see anything. Then i knew that i was blindfolded.

"Why would they Blindfold me!?"

********  
"Come on we have to hurry to the Hokage Tower we cant find Sis anywhere!" Haine, Shunsuke and Kisuke were then rushing there way to the Hokage Towere to report what has happened. As they got there they slammed in making the Hokage mad.

Tsunade: "YOU LITTLE BRATS WHAT THE HELL DO WANT SO LATE AT NIGHT!? Tsunade was now standing from her desk in furry.

Kisuke:"Please forgive us hokage sama but something has happened"

Tsunade: "well what happened."

Shunsuke: "well we dont now exactly."

Tsunade:"what do you mean don't know"

Kisuke: "well for two months we have been tied up in Haines basement and we just got out."

Tsunade: "why were you tied up in Haines basement and what do you mean two months you guys have been reporting for missions just last week." she was now confused

Haine: i don't now either i when it was raining earlier i thought i was with them but then i got knocked out and the next thing i knew i was tied up in the basement with them."

Shizune: "well then who did all this?"

Shunsuke: "we dont know the last thing me and kisuke remember is being at home and then two men appeared in front of us and knocked us out."

Tsunade: "you dont remember anything of how the two men looked?

Sunsuke and Kisuke: "NO"

Tsunade: "i want all available ANBU and Jonin here within the next thirty minutes i think we have and intruder in the village."

Shizune: "HAI Hokage-Sama!" Shizune then ran out of the room.

Tsunade: "Haine where is Sakura? shouldn't she be with you?"

Haine: "HAAA OW SHIT NO WONDER THIS HAPPENED?!"

Tsunade: "what do you mean Haine?" she was then getting very angry

Haine: this morning when we were about to train well i mean with the two impostor Kisuke and Shunsuke they kept on looking at Sakura funny and the last thing i saw WAS Them knocking me out."

Tsunade: "This is bad Really BAD i should have protected Sakura more" Tsunade was starting to get tense.

Haine: "what exactly do you mean?"

Tsunade: " Haine there is a reason your sisters eyes are green."

Haine: " and why is that?"

Tsunade: " Haine your sister is the only person in your clan and in the village that has a Kekkei Genkai that is Said to be died out."

Haine: "And what might that be!?"

Tsunade: "The Tageisei Metsuki in other words The Versatile eyes, this kekkei gentai is very dangerous it allows a host to use any other kekkei genkai there is. An example the Sharingan or the Byakugan ......In the old days in the time of when the village was being built there was a clan that resided inside its walls, called the Hanabusa Clan. A very powerful Clan indeed. Every person in that clan had green eyes even though there was a handful of them."

Shunsuke: "so what happened to the clan."

Tsunade: "well when the second Hokage was in reign people started to seek out the power of the Hanabusa Clan to start wars. But due to the amount of people there was to begin with, the clan died out, but do to there Kekkei Genkai being so rare its genes find its way to a child every other hundred years in the leaf village, As well being that having green eyes is not common it allowed us to easily find the child that has the Tageisei Metsuki and protect him or her. But sadly i was forbidden and her parents by the third to not tell sakura and thats why i took her as my student to make sure i always had an eye on her. If Sakura was kidnapped we have to find her Fast." Shizune then slammed in through the door

Shizune: " tsunade sama i have all the available ANBU and Jonin on the roof"

Tsunade: " ok come on you three." They all then left the Hokage's office and made it to the roof. As they got there they saw all the available Anbu and Jonin and.....

"SAKURA!?" Haine ran up to the pink haired girl as she took off her mask.

"what is it Haine!?" Sakura was then confused at her sisters reaction.

__________________________________________________________________

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i bet you didn't see that coming** **dont worry i'll explain in the next chapter. TEEHEE**

**Hanabusa means petals of a flower.**

** I chose that name because being that the kekkei genkai can take the form of many others i think it suits it well the petals of the flower can take the form of anything**

**Tageisei means versatile**

**Metsuki means eyes**

**ANd PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have been real busy I took out the other chapter 3 and 4 so don't have any worries I will keep writing, and for those that do not like it why even read the story?

Chapter 4 will come soon im sorry if this is too short my friend is writing chapter 4 because i blush too much when i write those type of scenes soo yeah she is doing chapter 4 and i will post it up as soon as she is done.

RECAP:

Shizune: " tsunade sama i have all the available ANBU and Jonin on the roof"

Tsunade: " ok come on you three." They all then left the Hokage's office and made it to the roof. As they got there they saw all the available Anbu and Jonin and.....

"SAKURA!?" Haine ran up to the pink haired girl as she took off her mask.

"what is it Haine!?" Sakura was then confused at her sisters reaction.

End recap

"Haine what's wrong?" said the confused Sakura.

"Well I haven't seen you since this morning and haven't you come home?" Haine was running out of breath from her obsessive talking.

"Well after the meeting with Tsunade-sama I went shopping, sorry if that was too much of a problem."

"Well it isn't but you should have told me I'm sorry. Any way I was just worried that someone was after..."

"Okay everyone there is most likely are intruders in the village, I want you to report back if you see two suspicious men." Tsunade cut off Haine before she finished her sentence. All the available ninja including Sakura then scattered over the village. "Haine if I hadn't butted in you would have told Sakura about her eyes. I told you three about her Kekkei Genkai because I though that she was in danger and she might as well still be, but I still need you three to keep quiet, do you hear me.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" the three Genin said in unison.

"What the hell do you want with me!?" Sakura was now screaming in front of the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Just quiet down for a second and I will explain every little thing." the leader said along with every other member in the room. The leader then moved forward up to the still blindfolded girl in her chamber. He then placed his hand on her face and took off the blindfold.

"Finally! Why the hell did you blindfold me!"

"Will you shut the fuck up for one minute woman!" Hidan spat out.

"I blindfolded you to prevent you from using you Kekkei Genkai." the leader explained.

"Kekkei Genkai? I don't have a Kekkei Genkai."

"Yes you do and we took you for that reason and others more. You have the rarest Kekkei Genkai of them all, the Tageisei Metsuki in other words versatile eyes. You have the power to use any other Kekkei Genkai there is. All you need to do is think about the Kekkei Genkai and you would be able to obtain it. A true beautiful power indeed, and for that power we have taken you." the leader explained.

"That can't be true if I did have that Kekkei Genkai my parents would have told me or even the Hokage. I haven't even used it before in my life."

"That's because it activates on the users seventeenth birthday if I am not mistaken yours is not just a few days away isn't it." Sakura then bit her lip.

_How the hell can I have a Kekkei Genkai, no one else in my clan has had one. This cant be true, this can't be_

_**Woman just calm down someone in the village must have noticed by now you are gone.**_

_That's true..... Hey I thought I got rid of you years ago?_

_**You did but you know I come back when things get screw up and you are pretty screwed right now.**_

_Your right._

Sakura snapped out of her talk with her inner self. She then looked around and saw that all the Akatsuki members were in her chamber staring at her. This was truly hell to Sakura, just to be captured by them was unbelievable. All she thought to herself was 'what they were going to do to me?'

"And don't worry no one in Konoha is coming to get you." the leader said.

"That can't be true someone has had to noticed I was gone by now!"

"They have but we took care of it, remember when we kidnapped the Kazekage and had decoy Kisame and Itachi" Sakura then nodded her head in remembrance. "Well we made one out of you. The copy it in too much of your appearance and attitude no one will tell you are gone. I even send two small fry subordinates of mine to take the place as the intruders entering the village so no one would expect the Akatsuki was there." The leader then turned around to the other members. "So who wants a first pick at her" Itachi then stepped forward. "Ok Itachi she is all yours." As the leader said that everyone then left the chamber leaving Itachi and the scared cherry blossom alone. Itachi then walked towards the cherry blossom and knocked her out.

Minutes later Sakura found her self in a very dark room. She tried to get up and get a better view of the room but was forced down by a sudden pain in her cheats. "No, no, no cherry blossom you have to lie down for a while and let the pain subside." Itachi then went around her neck and put on her a necklace that fit her perfectly. "Don't even try taking off this necklace because it won't come off only someone in the Akatsuki can take it off. With this you are our pet."

"PET! You said that you only needed me because of my Kekkei Genkai.....AH!!" Sakura then yelled in pain and curled up into a ball

"Calm down, I forgot to mention if you disobey us or do anything we don't like we will punish you with that necklace. It sends a painful shock, so don't make us use it." Itachi grabbed her head making her left it then he kissed her. "Get...Off...Of...Me." Sakura was trying to say while he was kissing her. Itachi bit her lip making her gasp and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She took this chance to bite him making him bleed. Itachi shot up grabbing her by the neck cutting off her oxygen and throw her toward the headboard of the bed; resulting in her bashing her head against it and falling unconscious.

Itachi glared down at her body and smirk. He reached over the bed and grabbed rope tying her into a spread eagle position. Each arm at the corner of the headboard while the legs opened wide tied to the footboard.

He got up once he was done and looked at her. He noticed that she could breathe through her nose and put a gag on her to keep her quite. He went to her head that was being lifted by pillows and started to pet her and after a while said, "Mine."

After a while he woke her up and walked to the other side of the room to be hidden in the shadows.

Sakura's eyes shot opened when she couldn't speak or move her arms, she started to struggle and felt bloody oozing out of the newly created wounds.

Itachi opened his eyes and spoke in an emotionless tone, "Now look at what you did. You made yourself bleed. Who said that you could move when you woke up?" He walked up to her. Sakura closed her eyes praying to Kami-sama that this was just a nightmare.

Itachi looked down at the defenseless girl below him and slapped her, Sakura's head turned the way it was slapped eyes closed shut. "Open your eyes pet or else the pain will be much worse.

Sakura opened her eyes and glared at Itachi, he smirked in response. "Now let me explain the rules here before I continue. You can not speak until spoken to, no using jutsu, no biting either, no attacking any member, and you do what ever anyone in the Akatsuki tells you to okay? If you break any rules the person that can and will use punishments against you. I will let you get away from biting me this one time after all you didn't know what was happening. Now if I remove the gag will you start yelling?"

When he was talking Sakura could only think, 'Oh shit! I'm so dead. What the hell is with these people taking in a person as a pet are they crazy! Oh sure you let me get away with that you freaking threw me into the fucking head board!'

**You know he is kind of hot.**

_Don't you talk to me about this!_

**He's waiting you know?**

_For what!_

**He asked you a question.**

_Did you hear it?_

**Yep!**

_Will you tell me?_

**Maybe.**

_Just tell me!_

**What do I get in return?**

_I'm you!_

**So?**

Sakura was cut from her thoughts when pressure was put on her neck, her eyes shot up to Itachi. "I asked you a question girl. Next time I will not repeat myself, but because you don't understand Japanese it seems that I have to say it slower. Will. You. Start. Yelling. When. I. Take. Off. The. Gag." With each word the kunai was going into her neck creating a small thin cut that blood started to go out of. Sakura moved her head to make it like a 'no'.

Itachi stayed there another moment and removed the kunai and gag from here. Sakura gasp in a breath closing her eyes, but remembering what he said about that and opened them quickly. Itachi went and pet her hair saying, "Good girl."

* * *

i have to admit it my friend made me shake when i read this i did the beginning she did the end because there is no was in hell i could think of that kind of shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is Mira-chan! ^^

I love this chick so much! But she can't write smut/rape scenes so oh well –shrugs-

So she ask me to write them for her (last chapter too) and then ones mi finish writing the 3rd chapter my teachers been giving me too much freaking homework!!!! _

So anyone who cares to know her birthday was the 11th! :D

Wish her a happy birthday ok!?!? ^^

On with the story!

P.S: We do not own anything!

P.S.S. Ok secondly I for got to mention this is my first FemalxMale story _ so sorry if it is crap! I usually write yaoi not hentai ^/////^ hehe?

**Recap:**

When he was talking Sakura could only think, 'Oh shit! I'm so dead. What the hell are with these people taking in a person as a pet! Are they crazy! Oh sure you let me get away with that you freaking threw me into the fucking head board!'

**You know he is kind of hot.**

_Don't you talk to me about this!_

**He's waiting you know?**

_For what!_

**He asked you a question.**

_Did you hear it?_

**Yep!**

_Will you tell me?_

**Maybe.**

_Just tell me!_

**What do I get in return?**

_I'm you!_

**So?**

Sakura was cut from her thoughts when pressure was put on her neck, her eyes shot up to Itachi. "I asked you a question girl. Next time I will not repeat myself, but because you don't understand Japanese it seems that I have to say it slower. Will. You. Start. Yelling. When. I. Take. Off. The. Gag." With each word the kunai was going into her neck creating a small thin cut that blood started to go out of. Sakura moved her head to make it like a 'no'.

Itachi stayed there another moment and removed the kunai and gag from here. Sakura gasp in a breath closing her eyes, but remembering what he said about that and opened them quickly. Itachi went and pet her hair saying, "Good girl."

**Story Starts:**

Itachi looked at Sakura through dark eyes. He stared down at her for almost ten minutes. Sakura, being the rash person she is, glared back at him for the last five minutes. When there was a knock at the door, Itachi left her and went to answer it.

"Uchiha-san, Pain-sama would like to see you in his office soon."

"Hai, Konan-sama. When?"

"He would like you tomorrow before dawn."

"Hai."

"That is all for now."

"Hai."

"Oyasumi Uchiha-san"

"Oyasumi Konan-sama"

Itachi closed the door to the room but for a little while he stood in place with his hand on the door and stared at it intensely. Sakura looked at him in wonder, wondering what just happened.

Itachi turned around to Sakura, his face emotionless as usual, but Sakura thought she saw something flash for a second when he saw her, she just couldn't tell what it is.

He went next to her and cut the ropes that bound her, once he was finished he left her alone.

Sakura woke up to the room she was in last night. She looked around to see if she could see anything when she felt a sharp pain on her wrists. She looked down at them and saw the burn makes of the rope she was tied to. She brought up her hands to her face and saw teeth makes in them.

_Ah I remember this. Heh it's because once he left I bit in to my hands to stop from screaming bloody murder! Haha!_

**Are you sure that is what you mean?**

_What do you want now?_

**Are you sure that is what you mean? Is that the real reason you bit or is that your lies to your self? Or is it because you don't want to cry?**

_Shinobi do not cry! That is one of the rules! A Shinobi removes all emotions around them selfs! A Shinobi do not grow attach to something or someone as this can lead to problems in not completing the mission._

**You may know all of this, but do you believe it? Do you want to believe it? What are you true feelings?**

_Of course I believe it! If I didn't believe that a Shinobi is a wonderful person then why would I be one?_

**I don't know why are you one?**

_Because I want to protect the civilians people!_

**But then who is going to protect you? Well I'm tired, talk to you later!**

_What! Stop! Don't do this to me!_

While Sakura was having a battle within her inner self, staring bluntly at the bed, Itachi came in the room. He looked at Sakura, his eyes trailing over her body he stopped when he reached her feet and looked back up to her chest to stair at the place where her heart is. He stared at her for one more moment when he walked towards her. He got in front of her and touched her check. Her head shot up and her eyes stared into Itachi's cold eyes. Itachi moved close to her face and french kissed her. After a minute he moved an inched away from her face and smirked.

Itachi dropped his hand from her face and went into his pocket. He took out a healing ointment and tossed it between her hands and left the room.

Sakura looked down to see what he gave her; she smiled a little when she noticed the ointment on her lap. She applied it to her wrist and ankles. She took the cream and put it under her pillow. She turned to the door and noticed that it was guarded with seals. Her smile failed and her expression turned into a grimace expression, then into a hopeless one.

She turned her head to the ceiling when she heard the door open.

* * *

Itachi was walking down the corridor towards the leader's room. When he turned to a corner Kakuzu passed by him. Itachi stopped for a second and through out the hallway all you could hear was Kakuzu footsteps. Itachi turned around and glared at Kakuzu's back while he walked away.

Once Kakuzu was gone Itachi continue on his way to Pain's room.

Out from the door came a sleep bomb, Sakura tried to get up when she felt a shock from the collar keeping her in place. She hit her pillow when she couldn't hold her breath anymore, and out from the gas she saw two tall muscular legs.

Sakura woke up to a blind fold over her eyes and gag over her mouth, she felt the cold air over her exposed body, and she noticed that she was once again bound to something, except instead of a bed it was something cold and metal like.

She heard a deep voice chuckle while she felt a cold had run over her body slowly. Once the hand got to her breasts she felt something clip onto her nipples, and injected into them, on shot per breast. The unknown person stared to message her breast with their hands. She felt, against her will, her nipples starting to hardening and her vagina getting wet. She gasped when a cool substance was rubbed against her and she felt liquid coming out of her nipples, soon though the mistreatment of her breast stopped and she felt a tongue lick one of her nipples.

Soon she felt a cold figure touching her clitoris, she gasped and her back arched bringing out her chest more. She felt the person smirk on her breast and moved to the other one. Between the mouth on her breast and the person's finger on her clitoris, she regains her sanity and tried to scream, not liking the pleasure that the person was giving her. She started to move rashly her body around to get the man off of her. When he did though, it only went down hill for her. He unbound her wrist and legs and flipped her over. And bound her hands in front of her and on a poll, he spread her feet apart and took off the gag, once he was finished he plunged into her roughly. Sakura screamed while he kept on moving in and out of her. As Sakura was crying she felt a warm liquid run down her thigh. She then realized that is was her blood mixed with her body fluid. She felt her blood go down her thigh and to her it felt like she was cut in two. Tears continued to run down her face while the mistreatment of her continued. Once he came inside her he put himself out and redirected Sakura's position and plunged inside her ass.

She continued to scream even after he removed himself from her. She felt him moving her arms behind her and she was sitting on her knees, by now she was sobbing with pain.

"Opened up" he said as he was pushing his enlarged erection inside her mouth.

"MMmmm, No... please st-" Sakura was trying to say as he shoved his painful erection inside her no longer virgin mouth.

She tried to move away from it but got a punch in the face. Blood then started to drip from her nose.

"You will give me a blow job and not bite me or else." he said with a harsh vigor in his voice.

Sakura nodded, she was too tired to fight, her lower back and hips were now starting hurt and she could feel a bruise forming on her lip. She tried to give him what he wanted. He then cascaded his hand threw her hair and push her head further down his cock. She almost threw up when she tasted her own blood and something salty in the back of her through, but she had no time to think because he was moving her head up and down his dick.

Once he came about three more times in her mouth making her swallow it all, he took her in the ass a few more times. Once he was done with her, he knocked her out.

* * *

Once Itachi was out of the meeting with the Leader, he went to check on Sakura. Since she didn't eat either the day before or today he decide to bring her toast and water, with food pills, can't have her go starving ne?

When he got to her door he noticed it was adjacent and he glared at it. He opened the door and saw Sakura on the floor with blood all over her.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama the two intruders have been captured." Shizune said as she was walking into the Hokages office. "They are being put in the maximum prison as we speak"

Tsunade gave a loud sigh in relief. "Now we can rest easy, but i want Anbu to watch over Sakura and group 7. There still might be a threat."

"hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune then walked out the office, down the hall."

_Thank Kami that sakura is ok If the Akatsuki had gotten there hands on her, then all of hell would have broken loose. _Or so that is what Tsunade thought

**TBC**


End file.
